It's That Time Again
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: It that time of the month and Lizy is not happy about Prowl bugging her!


**Title: **_It's that time again_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay, this is a crack fic both TehMarishal and I just came up with. It was her idea, I swear and I helped contribute to it. LOL, whether you want to read it, is your own choice. We used the characters from our Daughter of Cybertron fic.  
_

* * *

Lizy groaned as she rolled over in her bed, trying to get herself to wake up fully. The sunlight shone brightly through the hole in her ceiling, and even though she had gotten used to it, this morning it was actually annoying her a little.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that it was that time of month. She'd been feeling crappy and achy at times, not to mention moody. Just last night she'd snapped at Bumblebee over something trivial, which had earned her a brief word from Prowl. She had apologized to Bee, then gone to bed.

Right now she felt fatigued and her stomach felt horribly cramped. She started to sit up, but then allowed herself to simply collapse back down against the mattress. She let out another groan at the thought of getting up.

"Ugh," she muttered out loud, as she pushed herself up. She had to get to the bathroom. She was grateful that the base had been fully equipped with running water and facilities, which had been originally maintained just for Sari's sake. Now Lizy was the one who used the bathroom the most.

The trip from her room to the bathroom was a long and she began to grumble about having it moved. Her grumbling continued as she walked past Prowl's room not noticing the ninja bot inside.

Prowl however did notice his daughter go by and stood up from his meditating spot to talk to her. He rounded the doorway of his room and abruptly stopped short upon noticing something…odd.

For there on the back of her pants and running down her leg was red human blood. It appeared that Lizy was hurt and he needed to take her to Ratchet instantly. Prowl ran over scooped her up, ignoring any protest she was screaming at him.

He plowed into the med bay, making the medic inside jump in alarm at the sight of the two of them.

"Prowl what is the meaning of this?" Ratchet growled, not liking that he was being disturbed.

Prowl held out his hand. "Lizy's hurt and there is blood all over the place."

Ratchet instantly went into his rescue mode and grabbed Lizy putting her down onto one of the beds. There he saw the problem with what Prowl had just been talking about. Blood was definitely all over the girl's pants. Ratchet was surprised that the girl in question was glaring up at them both.

"Lizy how long have you been injured and why didn't you come to me straight away?" The medic asked, searching through the internet on how to treat injuries on a human.

A growl emitted from Lizy, making them both turn to look at her. "What makes you think I am injured?" she asked, in a somewhat terrifying voice.

Ratchet and Prowl looked at one another. "Because you are bleeding in the area of your—"

A scowl came across her features. "You know my ass is none of your guys business. Now kindly let me go, so I can get a shower. It's embarrassing enough as is to walk around with it."

"But you are bleeding," Ratchet snapped.

"YES I AM BLEEDING," she yelled back, finally losing her temper. "AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I AM BLEEDING? IT IS CALLED A PERIOD, SOMETHING ALL GIRLS GO THROUGH IN THEIR LIFE. LOOK IT UP, YOU HAVE ACCESS TO THE INTERNET."

Ratchet and Prowl exchanged glances. "Prowl," the medic said slowly, "I will run a few scans on her to make sure she's alright… why don't you access the internet and see for yourself."

From the tone of Ratchet's voice, Prowl figured that the med-bot had already done this. Curious and concerned, Prowl used his systems to access the internet, and searched for anything related to "bleeding" and "period", in reference to the word Lizy had used.

Lizy folded her arms across her chest and scowled at them both, apparently deciding to humor them until they were satisfied enough to let her go. Ratchet ran a few scans over her, then apparently decided that he was satisfied that she was alright, and slowly turned to look at Prowl.

Meanwhile, the ninja bot had found the data he sought on the internet, and blinked his optics a few times. Finally he turned to look at Lizy, and said simply one word. "Interesting."

Lizy's mouth just feel open in shock at the single word that came from Prowl's mouth. God robots were really that dumb or clueless when it came to embarrassment. "Can I go now?" she growled seeing Ratchet nod his head.

The medic picked her up and put her down on the floor where she then proceeded to stomp out of the room. The bad thing about it was, that Prowl had followed her and left the medic behind.

Ratchet shook his head, feeling slightly sorry for what Prowl was just about to go through. It wasn't long before screaming could be heard in the direction of the human showers. It was soon followed by running as Prowl sprinted past the med bay as if Megatron himself was on his heels.

A chuckle escaped Ratchet. At least now Prowl would learn then to bother a femme when it came to her time of the month.

* * *

**Author Notes:** _Yeah okay, like we said it was crack._


End file.
